the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Welp, I made another new character, maybe
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Welp, I made another new character, maybe 0 Comments Miss-Dreamerkat Miss-Dreamerkat @DreamerArtist 2 years ago This character was inspired by this song: https://youtu.be/GCyRVEg50oQ Also maybe is if you guys like her, because I want to have characters that both you all and I enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ What's your character's full name? Her original name, even she was forgotten, she goes by Charlie What's your favorite quote from you're character? “I am now nothing to fear, I’m just a washed-up pile of bones.” What do they look like and what's their personality like? (Reference sheet will be completed soon) Personality: She is fiercely protective and head strong, isn’t afraid to go after what she wants, but also does what needs to be done. She is a loyal person to those she cares for and will make sure that their safe at any expense. She doesn’t want to harm those she cares for but will if needed, albeit reluctantly. She is rebellious and will, if she sees that what’s going on and it isn’t going how she sees it should. Will act, she does lack morals that most would have, and she does whatever it takes, especially when those she cares for is in danger. She is clever, thinking of ways to get what she sees is needed. She has a good sense of humor and loves to tell a joke to help liven up a situation. Charlie is to most cold seemingly heartless, having done and seen horrible things has left her with a cold exterior. She has been humbled, but isn’t afraid to let her temper be known and let others know that they shouldn’t be acting how they are. She is honest to the point of being abrasive, and isn’t afraid to let others know the truth. She can seem quite calm but is actually raging. She always pays back a debt, and values kind acts. She is also quite polite, and has good hospitality. What's their backstory before they came to the society? Before they came to the Society they were once Death for this world, however, it was time for her to pass on her title. She gave all her power to the next heir and is only left with immortality, a “gift” for her loyal service. Well she is immortal in till a certain point in the current Death’s term, she will then die and finally move on to the afterlife. She is kept around in case the current death needs help with anything. She is stuck with the form she had when she became Death, but is completely powerless. She still has the knowledge of when she was Death but nothing more and nothing less. She however, still has to comply to the rules that were set for the ‘Tutors’ of death. She doesn’t remember how she was when she was alive, but she remembers her time as death. She came to the Society, since London is where her grave is and she heard that rogue types and strange folks flock there. She also kept her guard that each Death has to create. Her companion is up to her waist, it has the body of a dog, and two dog heads with the third being a snake’s head. The tail is also a fox’s tail that is its fur color. Her companion’s name is Vanilla Chocolate. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? I’m working on it Do they have any nicknames? Grim What do they study at the society? Forensics Do they have any jobs? Nope What is their age? That is unknown considering she has forgotten how old she was when she died, and how long she’s served. Are they human? If not what are they? She was Human, before she died and became death. She now appears to be half skeletal, half human with hair that flows like flames. Are they single, dating someone, or married? Single What's their height? Five feet 3 inches What's their weight? Very light Anything else I should know about this character She knows how to fight with a scythe. But other that she mostly uses her words to sway others. Her voice can be pretty intimidating, and can case others to be slightly tired of her when she gets it to that point. She also loves a good drink, often partaking in drinking contests. She can be quite a talkative and friendly drunk. She also loves Vanilla Chocolate and if anything happens to her she will go violent. She also celebrates day of the dead and honors those that have passed very highly. Voltaire - Land of the Dead (Lyrics) Enjoy the videos and music you love, upload original content, and share it all with friends, family, and the world on YouTube. Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top